Indigo
by ojou-chan
Summary: Penjahat, pahlawan dan sang putri. Ketiga pemain utama kita sudah berada di satu panggung. Kau tahu? Drama ini baru saja akan dimulai.
1. prolog

**Indigo**

(Prolog)

.

.

Summary : Aku takut. Kenapa Dia memberitahuku kalau akhirnya tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan apa-apa? Hei, apa kita merasakan hal yang sama…?

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo(s), rada OOC, AU, don't like don't read, a short prologue

* * *

"Kuchiki-san?" Teguran seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang membuat seorang Kuchiki Rukia menghentikan langkahnya meninggalkan bangkunya. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati seluruh teman sekelasnya menatapnya heran. Sedikit saja perubahan sikap Rukia sudah bisa menimbulkan kasak-kusuk diantara siswa Karakura High School, apalagi perubahan mencolok seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kuchiki-san?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir saat Rukia yang berwajah pucat hanya menatap seisi kelas sambil termangu.

"Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa, Inoue." Rukia memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir, meski pun semua orang tau dia sering mengalami 'serangan mendadak' ini. Diusapnya tengkuknya yang mulai mendingin, lalu dipercepat langkahnya keluar kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha bertahan dari serangan sakit kepala yang begitu menyiksa. Rukia tau persis apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi setidaknya dia tidak mau pingsan di dalam kelas dan membuat kehebohan lagi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Agak gemetar dia menyentuh pintu kelas. Saat berusaha membukanya, ternyata pintu itu tergeser lebih dulu, dibuka dari luar kelas. Sontak ditengadahkan wajahnya, melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu dan menghalangi jalannya. Mata ungunya menangkap sepasang iris cokelat sedang menatapnya.

"Permisi." Rukia melangkah maju, membuat pemilik mata cokelat di hadapanya bergerak mundur selangkah. Namun, rasa sakit yang menghujam kepalanya berhasil mengambil aih kesadarannya. Rukia limbung, langkahnya terhenti di udara. Gadis itu jatuh ke depan.

"Hei!" Rukia mendengar pemuda di depannya berteriak saat kedua tangan kekarnya menangkap tubuh Rukia, mencegahnya membentur lantai.

"Kuchiki!" Teriakan teman-teman sekelasnya adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia dengar.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo menggendong seorang gadis mungil yang tak sadarkan diri melewati lorong sekolah. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Mungkin karena Ichigo menggendong gadis itu dengan _bridal style_, mungkin juga karena yang digendongnya adalah seorang idola, atau mungkin saja karena yang menggedong gadis itu juga merupakan siswa yang sangat populer. Perpaduan ketiga alasan itu kelihatannya paling masuk akal.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang sejak tadi mengikutinya membukakan pintu Ruang Kesehatan untuk Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo masuk dan menidurkan gadis itu di ranjang, kemudian melepaskan sepatunya. Uryuu Ishida, sang ketua kelas yang dari tadi menemani Ichigo menggendong Rukia ke Ruang Kesehatan hanya mengernyit heran. Sikap yang ditunjukkan Ichigo saat ini sangat jauh berbeda dari dia yang biasanya kelewat cuek dan jarang bergaul, serta sangat berlawanan dengan image-nya sebagai berandalan sekolah. Tiba-tiba Ichigo yang sedang membenahi posisi tangan Rukia mematung. Mata cokelatnya menatap gadis yang pingsan itu lekat-lekat.

"Unohana-sensei!" Ucapan Ishida menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya. Segera saja dia melepas pegangannya pada tangan Rukia, dan dengan gugup berjalan menjauhi ranjang, membiarkan Unohana Retsu memeriksa denyut nadi Rukia.

"Dia tidak apa-apa." Unohana tersenyum pada dua siswa di hadapannya. Rukia memang sering pingsan di sekolah sehingga Unohana sudah hapal betul bagaimana menanganinya. "Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas." Unohana mempertegas ucapannya pada dua pemuda yang tak bergeming itu.

"Ba-baik, sensei!" Ishida yang sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya pada sensei-nya itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurut, tampaknya dia kalah pada tatapan mematikan Unohana yang mampu membuat semua orang megangguk patuh. "Ayo, Kurosaki!"

Tepukan Ishida di bahunya berhasil membuat pikiran Ichigo kembali ke tempatnya. "Ah?" Tanyanya heran, tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkan sensei-nya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Oh. Baiklah."

* * *

Dari jendela kaca kecil di pintu ruang kesehatan, Unohana masih bisa melihat Ichigo dan Ishida berjalan menjauh. Matanya terpaku pada sosok siswa kelas dua berambut oren itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo-lah yang akan menggendong Kuchiki Rukia ke ruang kesehatan, melepas sepatunya dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Dari penampilan dan sikapnya sehari-hari, Ichigo bukanlah tampak seperti pemuda yang penuh perhatian, apalagi terhadap seorang gadis.

Ichigo memang terkenal dengan berbagai kasus kekerasan yang menempel erat pada dirinya. Sejak kecil hingga awal-awal SMA, dia begitu sering terlibat perkelahian. Dan dari sekian banyak perkelahian itu, kebanyakan dia lah yang memulainya terlebih dulu. Para guru sering mendapat pengaduan bahwa Ichigo memukul 'korban-korban'nya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Saat ditanya alasannya, Ichigo pasti memilih untuk bungkam. Namun, sejak memasuki semester kedua di kelas satu, Ichigo tidak lagi memukul orang tanpa sebab. Dia mulai menghindari perkelahian, kecuali lawannya yang memulai kontak fisik dengannya lebih dulu.

Tapi tetap saja image negatif masih setia melekat pada pemuda itu. Mungkin karena alisnya yang selalu mengkerut membuatnya terlihat seperti selalu marah, atau karena dia masih tidak mau bergaul dengan yang lain. Karena itulah, Ichigo tidak punya teman. Dia tidak pernah terlihat bergerombol seperti murid-murid lain. Selalu sendirian. Selalu. Sama seperti gadis yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri ini. Rukia.

Unohana menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di dahi Rukia. Dia tidak mengambil alkohol atau melakukan hal-hal lain untuk menyadarkan gadis itu, karena apa pun yang dilakukannya akan percuma saja. Walau langit runtuh sekali pun, gadis itu tidak akan bergeming. Biasanya putri Kuchiki itu akan sadar setelah 10-15 menit dalam keadaan linglung, tanpa keluhan sama sekali.

Selain sama-sama penyendiri, Rukia dan Ichigo memiliki satu persamaan lagi. Mereka anak-anak yang cerdas. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak pernah belajar dengan serius (Ichigo lebih tertarik menghajar orang dan melamun, sedangkan Rukia kalau tidak pingsan saat jam pelajaran, biasanya akan lebih memilih menggambari buku catatannya dengan gambar kelinci aneh) tapi mereka bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan cepat tanpa hambatan. Laju otak mereka seperti jalan tol. Bebas hambatan.

Selebihnya, Rukia dan Ichigo adalah dua sosok yang sama sekali berbeda. Rukia adalah gadis yang anggun dan ramah, sangat khas keluarga bangsawan. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang cantik membuat Rukia menjadi idola Karakura High School. Gadis lain kagum sekaligus iri padanya, dan para pemuda begitu memujanya. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia membalas perhatian yang begitu berlebihan itu. Rukia seperti menara gading yang tidak tersentuh.

* * *

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopa matanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah hilang, tapi tubuhnya masih sedikit lemas akibat apa yang dialaminya barusan.

"Kuchiki, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Unohana berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Aku... Aku sudah baikan, Sensei." Ujarnya pelan sambil berusaha bangun. Unohana yang cepat tanggap kemudian membantunya duduk.

"Wajahmu masih pucat. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu di sini." Unohana mengambil stetoskop dan tensimeter untuk memeriksa Rukia. Saat disadarinya bahwa gadis itu tidak menyahut, Unohana menoleh dan mendapati muridnya itu sedang menatap ke luar jendela. "Ada apa, Kuchiki?" Unohana berjalan mendekat sambil tetap mengikuti arah pandang Rukia. Didapatinya seekor kupu-kupu hitam bercorak merah melayang-layang di halaman, terbang semakin tinggi hingga akhirnya hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Sepertinya dekat..." Rukia menghela nafas berat, "Waktunya sudah dekat." Lirihnya seraya beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kuchiki? Kau mau kemana?" Teriakan Unohana tidak mampu membuat Rukia menghentikan larinya. Dia terus memacu kakinya bergerak lebih cepat.

'Apa di sana ada tempat seperti itu?' Pikirnya sambil terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan tatapan heran murid-murid lain. Kini dia mulai menaiki anak-anak tangga, 'Bagaimana kalau aku berlari ke arah yang salah?' Ketakutan kini merayapi diri Rukia. Ketakuan yang sama yang selalu dirasakannya saat tersadar. Takut kalau pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti yang sebelumnya selalu terjadi. 'Apa...' Pikiranya terusik oleh suara langkah yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru tepat di belakangnya. Seingatnya tadi saat mulai naik ke lantai empat dia tidak melihat ada orang selain dirinya. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati warna oren menyilakukan. "Kau?"

Pekikan Rukia membuat si rambut oren menengadah. Ichigo sangat terkejut melihat Rukia yang berdiri di anak tangga yang berada di bawah pintu menuju atap sekolah, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya." jawab Rukia seraya melanjutkan larinya, mencapai pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses ke atap sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya. Rukia melirik dengan ekor matanya, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat Ichigo mencengkram tangan kanannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan ke sana!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author : Gomen pendek, baru prolog sih.. hehehe *dirajam*

Yama-jii : dua multichap masih nunggak udah bikin fic baru. Dasar nggak bertanggung jawab!

Author : Gomen! Gomen! *sungkem* Itu lagi proses bikin chap berikutnya tapi tiba-tiba saya stuck di tengah jalan. Jadilah fic ini yang jadi duluan.. saya janji TDBM & BV akan saya apdet ASAP! *ditimpuk* jadi untuk sekarang, please anjoy this fic minna! RnR please..? ^^


	2. chapter 1

**Indigo**

Knowing The Unknown

-1-

.

.

Summary : "Sayonara." Terdengar begitu menyakitkan saat kau tau bahwa orang yang mengucapkannya tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu.

.

Disclaimer :

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, don't like don't read..

* * *

Seorang siswa berambut oren mencolok memandang sensei-nya dengan bosan. Rupanya dia benar-benar menganggap tes dadakan ini tidak berguna. Apalagi yang mengawasi di depan kelas adalah sosok yang tidak enak dipandang, Mayuri-sensei, seorang jenius yang nyaris gila dan selalu berdandan seolah-olah setiap hari adalah Halloween baginya.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, teman-temannya –entah pantas atau tidak menyebut 'teman' pada seseorang yang tidak pernah kau kenal- semua sedang sibuk sendiri. Sebagian besar berpikir, atau mungkin pura-pura berpikir, mencuri-curi kesempatan menyontek, bahkan ada yang komat-kamit berdoa memohon bisikan gaib memberitau jawaban tes yang sulit ini.

"Sensei!" Seorang siswa berambut hitam dengan wajah luarbiasa polos dan ceria mengacungkan tangan.

"Ada apa, Yamada?" Mayuri-sensei menjawab dengan nada acuh, kesal karena anak itu sudah mengganggu senam bola mata yang dilakukannya sambil mengawasi murid-murid.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sensei!" Jawab anak itu, masih dengan nada ceria, seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan geraman kesal gurunya.

"Berikan padaku!" Gertak sang sensei. Dia tidak menyangka soalnya yang sengaja dibuat menyulitkan siswa, dapat dikerjakan anak polos situ dalam waktu singkat. 15 menit saja.

Begitu diperintahkan sensei-nya, anak yang duduk di deret bangku terdepan itu segera melangkah maju, dan menyerahkan lembar jawabannya. Kurotsuchi Mayuri menerima kertas itu dengan kening berkerut, "Keluar." Ujarnya singkat.

"Terimakasih, Sensei!" Siswa yang dipanggil Yamada itu membungkuk hormat, kemudian keluar kelas dengan riang diiringi tatapan iri kawan-kawannya. Termasuk pemuda berambut oren itu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Mungkin aku harus mengerjakan ini supaya bisa cepat keluar dari sini.' Pikirnya malas seraya melirik kertas jawabannya yang kosong. Kedua iris cokelatnya beralih ke lembaran soal. Setelah menghela nafas pasrah sejenak, dia mulai membaca soal-soal dengan wajah bosan. Perlahan Ichigo meraih pulpennya dan mulai menulis.

* * *

'Kupu-kupu itu…?' Seorang gadis yang duduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan terpaku menatap ke luar jendela. 'Kenapa ada di sini?' Gadis itu begitu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar Unohana-sensei memanggilnya. Matanya ungunya tidak henti memandang kupu-kupu hitam di halaman, hingga kupu-kupu itu terbang tinggi. Menghilang karena tidak terjangkau pandangannya yang dibatasi bingkai jendela. "Sepertinya dekat..." Dia menghela nafas berat, "Waktunya sudah dekat. Lirihnya seraya beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kuchiki? Kau mau kemana?" Unohana berteriak begitu mendapati siswinya tiba-tiba kabur dari perawatannya. Namun rupanya teriakannya tidak mampu menghentikan langkah gadis mungil itu.

Rukia terus berlari, tidak peduli murid-murid lain menatapnya dengan heran. Meskipun ragu dengan langkahnya, dia tidak memperlambat laju. Ketakutan yang sering dirasakannya malah membuat kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari semakin cepat.

* * *

SREG! Suara bangku tergeser membuat seluruh siswa 2-A menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Ichigo berdiri dan menggenggam lembar jawaban di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" Sembur Mayuri-sensei. Tapi yang ditanya cuek saja, melangkah maju ke depan kelas dan menyerahkan kertasnya pada sensei ber-make-up super tebal. Sang sensei menerima kertas itu dengan tatapan aneh, "Hoo... Apa ini Kurosaki?"

"Aku sudah selesai." Sahut Ichigo sambil berlalu meninggalkan senseinya, melangkah ke luar kelas. Ichigo masih bisa sensei-nya tertawa mengerikan sambil menggumamkan kata 'menarik', saat langkahnya terhenti. Kakinya tanpa sengaja sedikit membentur salah satu meja kosong di deret terdepan. Sebatang pensil menggelinding ke pinggir meja akibat benturan kecil itu. Secara refleks Ichigo menangkapnya tepat ketika pensil itu meluncur jatuh dari atas meja.

Hup, pensil kecil itu kini dalam genggaman Ichigo. Namun, pemuda itu tidak segera mengembalikannya ke tempatnya tadi, dia hanya memandanginya sambil mematung. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya hampir menyatu, dan pandangannya nanar. Bagi yang memperhatikan dengan jeli mungkin akan meihat berbagai ekspresi berkelebat di matanya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang cukup kurang kerjaan untuk memperhatikan Ichigo Kurosaki menyelamatkan sebatang pensil.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Kenapa masih di sana?" Kata-kata tajam Mayuri-sensei membuat Ichigo terkesiap. Dengan gugup dia meletakkan pesil itu kembali ke meja, dan melangkah ke luar. Ralat, dia berlari keluar.

Sementara sensei-nya terheran-heran dengan kelakuan siswaya yang satu itu, "Wah? Dia sensitif sekali..."

* * *

Sepasang mata amethyst memandang sekelilingnya, sepi, tidak ada seorang pun dijumpainya di lantai itu. Keraguan mulai merayapinya lagi, tapi pikirannya terusik oleh suara langkah tergesa di belakangnya. Seketika gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati warna oren di berlari di anak tangga di bawahnya. Dia hapal betul rambut itu, tidak ada seorang pun di Karakura High yang memiliki rambut oren jabrik selain... "Kau? Kurosaki Ichigo...?"

Ichigo sontak menoleh, sangat terkejut karena mendapati seorang Kuchiki Rukia berdiri di anak tangga di atasnya, tepat selangkah di bawah pitu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses ke atap sekolah. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu pertanyaanku." Kesal Rukia karena Ichigo menyela pertanyaannya. Dia berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan langkahnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi, saat merasakan ada yang menarik lengannya. Rukia melirik pemuda di belakangnya.

Ichigo mencengkram lengan Rukia, "Jangan ke sana!" Tandasnya dengan ekspresi keras.

Rukia mengernyit, Ichigo memang siswa paling ditakuti seantero sekolah, bahkan seantero Karakura Town. Namun, Rukia tampaknya sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatnya mundur sekarang. "Lepaskan!" Dia menarik lengannya dengan kasar dari tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut oleh Rukia, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis kecil yang baru saja pingsan itu punya tenaga untuk menghempaskan pegangannya. Ketika tersadar dari kekagetannya, Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah berada di ujung tangga, di depan pintu menuju atap sekolah.

"Cih!" Desis Ichigo melihat gadis itu kesulitan dalam usahanya membuka pintu kayu itu. Segera dihampirinya Rukia, diraih kedua bahunya dan diguncangkan dengan kasar, "Hei! Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak!" Rukia mendorong Ichigo kuat-kuat, tapi rupanya pemuda itu sudah mengantisipasi pergerakannya. "Apa maumu?" Teriak Rukia putus asa.

"Pergilah." Suara Ichigo melunak, "Ini... Ini tidak boleh dilihat oleh seorang gadis."

Rukia tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya mendorong Rukia pelan ke arah tangga. "Turunlah..."

Tapi gadis mungil itu justru merangsek maju, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, menendang pintu di hadapannya dengan keras. Pintu itu sedikit goyah. Dan lagi-lagi, Rukia membuat Ichigo terbelalak.

'Benar, ini bukan saatnya meributkan ini.' Pikir Ichigoa sambil mengayunkan kakinya, menendang pintu itu hingga roboh.

Rukia berlari mendahului Ichigo, melewati pintu dan berhenti di tengah-tengah atap sekolah. Kristal amethystnya memandang berkeliling berulang-ulang, seolah-olah tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kanan, melewati beberapa panel besar yang terpasang kokoh di atas lantai. Kepalanya masih saja celingukan, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir atap sekolah. Rukia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Ya, pemuda itu berdiri di luar pagar pengaman. Salah satu tangannya memang masih berpegang pada jeruji besi setinggi dada itu, tapi tubuhnya seperti bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Rukia berlari ke arah pemuda itu. "Hanataro!" Serunya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, terlihat sangat terkejut karena ada yang menemukannya di sini, dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Rukia-san?" Matanya membulat saat sosok Rukia mendekat ke arahnya. "Berhenti di sana, Rukia-san!"

Mau tak mau gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya yang tinggal berjarak dua meter dari pemuda yang terlihat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Rukia tidak mau ambil risiko kalau-kalau anak itu melompat, jadi dia menahan diri untuk bergerak lebih dekat. "Hanataro..." Panggilnya perlahan, "Kemarilah!"

Hanataro menggeleng pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyum. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya tadi kau pingsan?"

Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, seperti pertanyaan pertanyaan serupa yang dari dulu tidak pernah dijawabnya. Rukia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Kemarilah, bahaya kalau kau terus di sana."

"Dia benar." Hanataro mengernyit ketika melihat seseorang muncul di belakang Rukia. Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan datar sambil mensejajarkan dirinya di samping gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Tidak, Rukia-san!" Jawab Hanataro mantap, memandang bergantian pada dua orang yang tidak pernah dia duga kehadirannya di tempat ini, di saat ini. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Sekali lagi, Rukia terdiam. Ichigo juga menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Ichigo buka suara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Melompat?"

Dengan cepat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada siswa oranye di sebelahnya, dan memberikan tatapan apa-yang-kau-katakan-bodoh-!-.

"Terlihat jelas ya?" Hanataro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Kata Ichigo tajam, yang lagi-lagi disambut dengan tatapan -tutup-mulutmu- oleh Rukia.

"Ini harus kulakukan, Kurosaki-san."

"Tidak, Hanataro. Kemarilah." Rukia mulai terlihat gusar dan panik.

"Rukia-san..." Panggil pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Sebenarnya aku sedih kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi aku senang juga, aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan hal terakhir yang ingin ku katakan padamu." Hanataro tersenyum tipis. "Aku... Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu, Rukia-san. Dan akan selalu menyukaimu sampai kapan pun."

"Tentu!" Sergah Rukia, "Kalau kau menjauh dari sana, kita bisa memulai semuanya!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, Rukia-san. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya." Hanataro berhenti untuk sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ichigo. "Tapi aku senang kalau Rukia-san dengan Kurosaki-kun. Dia adalah penyelamat bagiku, dia pasti bisa menjaga Rukia-san."

"Apa ini karena mereka?" Sela Ichigo tiba-tiba. "Kita bisa mencari jalan lain yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Hanataro menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Bukan preman-preman Kuroi High School yang kau hajar waktu itu, Kurosaki-san. Mereka jauh, jauh lebih licik dan kejam. Tidak pernah melakukan aksi di depan umum, dan tidak meninggalkan bukti. Kecuali... Luka dan rasa sakit hati." Dia menunduk dan tersenyum sedih.

"Sebutkan saja namanya, aku akan membereskannya." Ujar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu dihukum karena menghajar orang tanpa sebab dan bukti yang jelas, Kurosaki-kun."

"Tapi kesaksianmu bisa jadi bukti kan?" Ichigo mulai hilang kesabaran menghadapi mahluk keras kepala ini. Apakah luka yang didapatnya begitu dalam hingga hanya menyisakan keputuasaan?

"Bagi mereka, itu hanya akan jadi kerikil tak berarti." Sahut Hanataro lirih.

"Lalu apa kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ini akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Tanya Rukia emosi.

"Aku berharap dengan pengorbananku ini akan jadi batu besar yang bisa menyandung bahkan menghentikan langkah mereka." Hanataro mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. "Dengan ini, dunia akan tau bahwa merekalah yang menyebabkan kematianku. Mereka akan dipenjara karena ini." Dia menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi.

"Pesan kematian?" Ichigo dan Rukia memandang tak percaya.

"Ya." Hanataro memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya lagi. "Kalian pergilah dari sini." Dia memandang kedua orang di hadapannya sayu. "Aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat lebih jauh lagi, aku tidak ingin kalian dihukum atau dicurigai."

"Tidak!" Seru Rukia yang sudah mulai muak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sekali saja dia ingin memiliki akhir yang berbeda. Kakinya mulai maju selangkah, tangannya terulur. "Kemarilah Hanataro!"

"Berhenti, Rukia-san!" Jerit Hanataro, tangan kanannya yang tadi masih berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, kini telah dilepasnya. "Kumohon mengertilah. Hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini! Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi hidup, jadi biarkan sekali ini saja kepengecutanku ini menjadi hal yang berguna." Setetes air diam-diam menitik di sudut mata Hanataro.

"Jangan." Rukia hanya berbisik lirih. Dia sadar teriakannya tidak akan berguna lagi menghadapi pemuda itu. Dan dia sungguh terlalu bosan dan sakit dengan akhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Hanataro..." Ichigo mendesah pelan, kesulitan menghadapi rasa putus asa yang sudah terjanlur berakar di diri Hanataro.

"Hanataro!" Terdengar jeritan di belakang mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia spontan menoleh, di sana, di kejauhan berdiri Ukitake-sensei dan kyoraku-sensei dengan wajah sangat terkejut. Segera saja kedua pria itu berlari menghampiri anak didiknya.

"Sayonara."

Begitu mendengar kata itu, Ichigo dan Rukia sontak menoleh. Mereka mendapati Hanataro merentangkan tangannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke udara.

"Tidak!" Jerit mereka bersamaan. Ichigo melompat ke depan, berusaha menggapai tangan Hanataro. Tapi sayang, jangkauannya tidak mampu mencapai Hanataro yang sudah meluncur jatuh. "Sial!" Makinya saat dirinya jatuh berdebam menghantam lantai. Diliriknya Rukia, gadis itu melorot jatuh bersimpuh dengan tatapan nanar.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan siswa-siswi Karakura High School menggema. Ichigo dan Rukia tau pasti apa yang menyebabkan mereka menjerit sekeras itu. Pastilah tubuh Hanataro sudah menyentuh tanah.

Ukitake-sensei dan Kyoraku-sensei menghampiri pagar pengaman, dan langsug memandang ke bawah. "Ya Tuhan!" Seru mereka bersamaan saat melihat jasad salah satu anak didiknya menelungkup di halaman dengan kubangan darah di sekitar kepalanya. Para murid berkerumun di sekitar tubuh Hanataro yang tanpa nyawa, tapi tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mendekat. Mungkin karena darah yang terus merembes keluar dari tubuhnya, mungkin juga karena kedua matanya yang masih terbuka lebar.

"Minggir semua!" Suara menggelegar kepala sekolah mereka, Yamamoto-sensei, terdengar hingga ke atas atap.

* * *

"Jadi kenapa kalian ada di sana?" Pertanyaan itu sudah terdengar setidaknya lima kali di ruang kesehatan ini. Pasca kejadian Hanataro mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari atas atap sekolah, Ichigo dan Rukia dibawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari Unohana-sensei. Terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya kalau mereka shock. Namun, Soi Fon-sensei kelihatannya bukan orang yang sabar, jadi dia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama secara terus menerus serta mendapat jawaban yang sama pula dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Aksi tutup mulut mereka.

"Sudahlah, Soi Fon-sensei. Mereka pasti masih shock." Tegur Unohana-sensei.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?' Pikir Rukia bingung, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

Ichigo diam-diam mengerling gadis itu. Sejak tadi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia hanya duduk diam dan menunduk. Ichigo ingin mendengar penjelasan kenapa Rukia bisa ada di sana saat itu, lebih dari siapa pun yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah." Suara Yamamoto-sensei memecah keheningan. "Setidaknya kalian berdua harus memberitau pada kami apa yang kalian lakukan di sana, jadi kami punya jawaban yang bisa diberikan pada polisi. Kami tidak ingin mereka menginterogasimu seperti pesakitan."

Sekali lagi, Ichigo melirik Rukia. Dia kelihatannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjawab, jadi Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengarang sesuatu yang masuk akal. "Kami hanya mencari udara segar. Aku yang sumpek karena tes dadakan dan dia yang baru sadar dari pingsan." Ichigo menunjuk Rukia dengan dagunya.

"Jadi kalian janjian di sana?" Soi Fon-sensei kembali mencecar mereka dengan pertanyaan.

"Er... Tidak." Jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi kalian tidak sengaja bertemu kemudian memutuskan untuk merobohkan pintu atap?" Sepertinya Soi Fon memang punya bakat dalam menginterogasi orang.

Sementara Rukia mulai mengangkat kepala dan memandang Ichigo, "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di sana." Ucapnya pelan tapi tegas. "Kami mendengar suara, dan berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Jadi kami robohkan saja."

Mendengar jawaban Rukia yang lancar dan meyakinkan itu, Ichigo mengomel dalam hati, 'Kenapa kau tidak bicara dari tadi saja?'

"Benar begitu, Kuchiki? Kau tidak perlu takut dan melindungi si Kurosaki ini." Sinis Soi Fon, "Riwayat buruknya sudah terlalu panjang, jadi aku tidak akan heran kalau mendengar dialah yang membuat Yamada melompat dari atap!"

"Soi Fon-sensei..." Tegur Ukitake.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Ichigo menekankan kata-katanya.

"Benar begitu, Kuchiki?"

"Benar, Soi Fon-sesnsei. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia bahkan mencoba menghentikan Hanataro." Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rukia dan membuat semua yang ada di sana membelalak terkejut, termasuk Ichigo, bahkan dirinya sendiri heran dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Para sensei mengernyit, mulanya mereka mengira Ichigolah yang telah berbuat sesuatu pada Hanataro sehingga anak yang lemah itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Tapi saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian membantah hal itu.

Ichigo sendiri heran. Dia bisa menebak kenapa dia sangat rentan menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini, urusan hajar-menghajar dan membuat orang babak belur sudah seperti makanan sehari-harinya, apalagi dia ada di tempat itu saat kejadian berlangsung, wajar jika tuduhan mengarah padanya.

Rukia pun tidak habis pikir. Padahal dia bertemu Ichigo di tangga terakhir, jelas saat itu pemuda berandalan itu hendak menuju atap sekolah. Ichigo juga sempat melarangnya ketika dia hendak membuka pintu itu, bisa saja Ichigo melakukan itu karena tidak mau ada yang mencegah kematian Hanataro. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga pada Ichigo? Kenapa dia merasa bahwa apa yang dilakukan Ichigo di atas atap itu jujur dan tulus?

"Kau yakin kan?" Suara berat Aizen-sensei menyela kesibukan mereka berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ya, sensei." Angguk Rukia.

"Lagi pula, dia lah yang memberitahuku kalaus sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, sehingga aku mengajak Kyoraku menemaniku ke atap." Sahut Ukitake yang merupakan wali kelas 2-B seraya memperlihatkan sebaris pesan singkat di telepon genggamnya, yang berbunyi :

**"Tolong. Atap sekolah"**

'Dia sempat mengirim SMS?' Batin Rukia sambil terus menatap Ichigo yang mengulang kalimatya untuk meyakinkan Aizen.

"Ehm." Yamamoto berdehem menyela. "Baiklah. Aku percaya pada murid-muridku."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. Beberapa sensei masih berbisik penuh spekulasi, sisanya hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Rukia mengangguk singkat, menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya atas pengertian kepala sekolahnya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya menghela nafas kesal, tampaknya dia sudah bosan menceritakan tiap detail kejadian itu terus-menerus.

"Kuchiki, aku sudah menghubungi kakekmu tadi. Sebentar lagi dia akan mengirim orang menjemputmu." Ucapan Yamamoto memunculkan sedikit raut kekecewaan di mata Rukia.

Ginrei Kuchiki terlalu sibuk untuk menangani hal-hal sepele, termasuk urusan cucunya yang terlibat dalam kematian salah satu teman sekelasnya. "Terimakasih, Sensei." Ujar gadis itu singkat. Ingatannya melayang lagi pada peristiwa mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya. Dia seperti masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di sana. Apa pun. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, "Sensei!" Pekiknya tertahan. "Dia, Hanataro, meninggalkan pesan kematian di sakunya!"

"Apa?" Kaget Yamamoto.

"Iya." Sahut Rukia, "Dia sempat memperlihatkannya sekilas pada kami, tapi kami tidak tau apa isinya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan semua kesaksian kalian ini pada Inspektur Stark." Lanjut Yamamoto tenang, "Sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu, kalian pasti sangat terguncang." Pria tua itu menoleh ke luar jendela saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam memasuki halaman sekolah. Mobil dengan lambang dua ekor burung bangau di bagian depannya itu pastilah milik Keluarga Kuchiki. "Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang, Kuchiki."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Sensei." Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Err..." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebaiknya aku permisi juga. Permisi." Ichigo buru-buru keluar. Tujuannya hanya satu, "Rukia!" teriaknya saat melihat Rukia berbelok dari lorong menuju ke lobi. "Hei, Rukia!" Teriaknya lebih keras.

Namun yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas. Saat ini _mood_-nya sedang tidak pada kondisi sedang ingin bicara, jadi dia melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ichigo mulai berlari mengejar gadis mungil itu, tidak peduli pada bisikan murid-murid lain yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, "Dia memanggil Kuchiki-san apa?", "Sejak kapan mereka saling memanggil nama depan?", "Apa-apaan itu? Sok akrab!", "Mereka bahkan belum pernah terlihat bersama atau pun ngobrol kan?.", "Tapi mereka berdua ada di sana saat itu, mungkinkah?".

"Ichigo!" Sesosok berjubah putih muncul di hadapan Ichigo, menghalangi jalannya dan menghentikan usaha terakhirnya untuk menyusul Rukia. Gadis itu melenggang anggun saat sopirnya membukakan pintu untuknya, dan mobil keluarga Kuchiki pun perlahan meninggalkan halaman Karakura High School.

"Sial!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Tambah gaje? Hehehe.. Yaah silakan timpuk saya pake duit receh.. –plak-

Panjang banget ya? *Ngeliatin tulisan dari atas ke bawah* ya sudahlah.. apa pun yg terjadi, mari bales ripiu.. *nyanyi gaje*

Ruki Upain Jeruk : wah, ganti penname lagi cin? Kirain siapa tadi.. hehe.. makasih, ini dia lanjutannya.. happy reading! ^^

nMz-icHiki Aoi : ruki mau ke atap sekolah tuh.. dimana ada ichi dan ruki, pasti ada romance.. meskipun ga full romance sih.. hehehe.. masih mau RnR..? ^^

Sora Hinase : makasih ripiunya! Ini cahp selanjutnya *nyodorin hantunya hanataro* ^^

Reina Rukii : bingung ya? Hehe sorry sengaja –plak-

Kehidupan ruki masih saya rahasiain sampe chap depan.. hwahahaha *ditabok ruki* makasih udah RnR..

Reiji Mitsurugi : ga useless kok, justru bikin saya semangat karena dibilang bikin penasaran.. hehehe.. makasih ripiunya, ini lanjutannya! Salam kenal..

Nana Naa : eto.. sebenarnya ichiruki itu &^E$%^*($#!%&^^ *sensored-digampar rame-rame* hehehe.. makasih udah RnR.. ^^

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : Makasih yan! Ini udah update, happy reading! ^^

SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5 : hahaha iya nih.. makasih udah nyempetin RnR ya..

Kyucchi : gomen ga bisa pake kilat, taku disamber –plak- hehehe ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati.. (Yama-jii : emang makanan?)

RUTA Sora Aoi : soalnya disana ada hanataro yang mau lompat tali –plak-, mau bunuh diri maksudnya.. hehe..

Makasih ripiunya.. salam kenal juga aoi! ^^

erikyonkichi : Rukia mau ke atap sekolah tuh.. makasih udah nyempetin RnR, nu chap updated! ^^

Jee-eugene : sst.. sebenarnya mereka berdua itu… (Ginrei : oi manusia! Jangan menyebarkan aib keluarga kuchiki! *nyekek2 authour*) ampun mbah.. gak lagi2 deh... makasih udah RnR jee..! ^^ *kabur dari kejaran keluarga kuchiki*

Minami Tsubaki : makasi koreksinya minami! ^^

Masa? Kelihatannya rukia begitu ya? Hohoho *urahara mode-sok misterius*

Hubungan ichiruki? Heummm.. hubungan mereka sebenarnya... *kakek ginrei nongol bawa2 pedang* Kyaaa...! chap depan aja saya jelasin lagi.. makasih udah ripiu.. *kabur pake sapu terbang*


	3. Chapter 2

**Indigo**

Knowing The Unknown

-2-

.

.

Summary : Apa yang membuatnya terus melekat di benakmu? Ketertarikan seringkali didasari oleh 'persamaan', entah persamaan itu disadari atau tidak.

.

Disclaimer : Bleach, fingerprint, mobil sedan, dan mansion eropa bukan punya saya, yang saya punya cuma ide cerita ini. (^_^)V

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, don't like don't read..

* * *

"Hei, Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo lebih keras.

Namun yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas. Saat ini _mood_-nya tidak pada kondisi sedang ingin bicara, jadi dia melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ichigo mulai berlari mengejar gadis mungil itu, tidak peduli pada bisikan murid-murid lain yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, "Dia memanggil Kuchiki-san apa?", "Sejak kapan mereka saling memanggil nama depan?", "Apa-apaan itu? Sok akrab!", "Mereka bahkan belum pernah terlihat bersama atau pun ngobrol kan?.", "Tapi mereka berdua ada di sana saat itu, mungkinkah?".

"Ichigo!" Sesosok berjubah putih muncul di hadapan Ichigo, menghalangi jalannya dan menghentikan usaha terakhirnya untuk menyusul Rukia. Gadis itu melenggang anggun saat sopirnya membukakan pintu untuknya, dan mobil keluarga Kuchiki pun perlahan meninggalkan halaman Karakura High School.

"Sial!" Umpat Ichigo saat sedan hitam itu berbelok dan menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"My son!" Pria berjubah putih yang panjang selutut menepuk bahu Ichigo, membuat anak itu berpaling dan menemukan ayahnya yang masih memakai jas dokternya. Sudah pasti pria itu buru-buru datang ke sekolah setelah mendengar kabar 'keterlibatan' Ichigo dalam kematian Hanataro, sampai-sampai lupa melepaskan pakaian kebesarannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Ichigo cepat. Ia lelah menceritakan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Meski pun tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti menuntut penjelasan, setidaknya untuk kali ini Ichigo ingin dibiarkan menenangkan diri dulu. Bagaimana pun berandalnya dia, melihat orang mengakhiri hidup di depan matanya bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan begitu saja. "Nanti kuceritakan." Lanjutnya seraya melangkah.

Sang ayah-Isshin Kurosaki-menghela nafas panjang sebelum ikut melangkah bersama anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Karakura High School telah ramai oleh wartawan dan reporter, menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya atas kejadian menghebohkan kemarin. Tidak sedikit juga yang punya keinginan 'nebeng' terkenal, jadi mereka memberikan kesaksian apapun yang bisa mereka berikan. Bahkan tidak jarang melebih-lebihkan, dan sedikit mengarang. Namun tampaknya para reporter dan wartawan itu juga tidak begitu perduli, semakin dramatis kisah yang mereka reka tentang kematian Hanataro, akan semakin mendongkrak rating pemberitaan, tentunya semakin bagus juga untuk mereka.

Ichigo memandang kehebohan yang terjadi di bawah sana dari jendela kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia duduk menopang dagu di bangkunya yang memang terletak di samping jendela, heran melihat bagaimana orang-orang bisa memanfaatkan hal-hal menyedihkan seperti kematian, untuk meraup keuntungan.

Meski tampak seperti sedang melamun, tapi Ichigo tetap mendengar bisik-bisik teman-teman sekelasnya, hanya saja ia malas menanggapi mereka.

"Kenapa Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san bisa ada di sana?" Pertanyaan itu yang paling banyak terlontar dari seantero sekolah. Sejak berjalan memasuki gerbang hingga duduk manis di dalam kelas pun, Ichigo masih saja mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Benarkah mereka bersama-sama saat itu?" Histeria macam ini juga banyak yang sampai di telinga Ichigo, dan membuat pemuda itu merasa aneh. Ada seseorang yang meninggal dan mereka malah bergosip tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengapa dirinya dan Rukia ada bersama di tempat kejadian. Sepertinya menyingkap ada apa diantara mereka jauh lebih penting daripada menyingkap apa yang membuat Hanataro melompat dari atap. Ichigo mendengus pelan. Mereka memang begitu populer, bagaikan tokoh antagonis dan protagonis dalam sebuah cerita. Tapi apakah sebegitu pentingnya mengurusi hubungan mereka di tengah semua kekacauan ini? Ichigo pikir tidak, namun sayangnya siswa-siswa lain tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Heh? Benarkah? Kurosaki memanggilnya dengan nama depan?" Ichigo akui dia memang tidak terlalu mengingat nama-nama teman-temannya. Jangankan nama, wajahnya saja ia tidak kenal, bahkan orang-orang yang pernah menerima pukulannya pun Ichigo tidak ingat. Harus ia akui, sepertinya ia terlalu apatis dengan lingkungannya. Ichigo hanya mengenali tiga orang teman sekelasnya, Hanataro, Ishida, dan Rukia. Ichigo mengenal Hanataro karena terlalu sering menyelamatkan anak malang itu dari tindasan siswa lainnya, sedangkan Ishida sang ketua kelas terlalu sering mengomelinya karena tidak pernah berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan anak kelas 2-B. Sementara Rukia... Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di kelas satu, entah kenapa hanya nama itu yang menempel di kepala Ichigo.

Sedikit tersentak dengan pikirannya sediri, Ichigo memandang keadaan di dalam kelasnya dari pantulan bayangan di jendela. Bangku di sebelahnya masih kosong. Rukia belum datang. 'Tumben.' Pikirnya, 'Biasanya dia tidak pernah terlambat.'

"Kuchiki-san belum datang?" Suara Ishida menghentikan kasak-kusuk di dalam ruangan itu. "Tidak biasanya Kuchiki-san datang siang."

"Ano..." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang menyahut, "Mungkin Kuchiki-san tidak masuk? Dia pasti masih sangat shock dengan kejadian kemarin." Argumen gadis itu mendapat respon anggukan dari kawan-kawannya.

"Kasihan sekali Kuchiki-san." Ujar seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat tua dengan ekspresi lebay. "Dia pasti sangat sedih! Hatinya kan selembut salju!" Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya acara bisik-bisik bergulir lagi.

Ichigo mengernyit mendengar percakapan itu, kilasan kejadian kemarin kembali melintas di pikirannya. 'Shock, eh? Karena itu aku melarangmu membuka pintu ke atap, bodoh!' Kesalnya dalam hati. 'Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah melarangmu, tapi kau nekat membukanya, dan melihat anak itu melompat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan sekarang kau shock kan? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah.'

Pemuda yang terkenal berandal itu menghela nafas pajang, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangnya heran, karena bel sudah berbunyi dan sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Tapi pemuda itu tidak perduli, dia melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Kurosaki?" Bentakan Ishida tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pergi." Jawabnya singkat. Ia mungkin memang berandal, tapi dia tidak bisa mencari-cari alasan untuk berbohong. Ichigo melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan, sambil menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Ichigo bukannya tidak shock, dia masih sangat terguncang malah. Peristiwa kemarin masih seperti mimpi buruk dalam ingatannya. Melihat darah dan mematahkan tulang mungkin bukan hal yang baru baginya, tapi melihat kematian tepat di depan matanya memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Membuat semua emosi berbaur, menciptakan guncangan yang begitu aneh dalam dirinya, dan sangat menyesakkan. Tapi Ichigo juga tidak mau mengurung diri di rumahnya, itu membuatnya semakin mengingat kenangan buruk itu.

* * *

Terdengar ketukan halus di pintu, namun Rukia sepertinya tidak berniat membukannya. Gadis itu masih duduk tidak bergeming di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan besar.

"Nona?" Sebuah suara di luar pintu membuat Rukia menoleh sejenak.

"Ya." Sahut gadis itu singkat, masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya.

Pintu kamarnya membuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang sejak semenit lalu berdiri di sana. "Anda bangun kesiangan? Anda sudah terlambat pergi ke sekelah, nona." Seorang gadis berpakaian maid masuk dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Nemu." Sepasang mata amethyst menatap ke jendela, dimana cahaya matahari masuk di sela-sela gorden. "Tapi aku tidak ingin ke sekolah hari ini." Mata itu kini beralih kepada pelayan pribadinya.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan menelpon sekolah anda dan mengatakan anda sedang tidak enak badan." Nemu memang sangat cekatan dan bisa diandalkan.

"Terimakasih, Nemu." Rukia tersenyum tulus. "Apa kakek sudah berangkat?"

"Beliau sudah ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali." Nemu mengangguk singkat. "Anda pasti masih shock dengan kejadian kemarin." Rukia menangkap nada simpati dalam suaranya, meski ekspresi Nemu sedatar papan. Sepertinya orang-orang yang tinggal di mansion keluarga Kuchiki tidak punya banyak ekspresi yang bisa ditunjukkan.

Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. Ini bukanlah yang pertama dia melihat kematian. Menghadapi situasi yang sama berkali-kali seharusnya bisa membuat kita terbiasa, tapi bila situasi itu adalah kematian, bisakah kita terbiasa? Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas, Nemu telah permisi untuk menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. Kini ia lagi-lagi sendirian di kamarnya. Keheningan membuat perempuan muda itu kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. 'Sejak dulu aku sering melihat kematian orang-orang di sekitarku, tapi tetap saja saat seseorang pergi untuk selamanya, rasa menyesakkan itu akan muncul lagi.'

Rukia menutup matanya, membiarkan seluruh rasa berdesakan dalam hatinya. "Aku gagal lagi. Maaf, Hanataro." Dalam beberapa tarikan nafas, Rukia berusaha membuang seluruh emosinya. "Seandainya aku bisa berbuat sesuatu." Sebersit sesal rupanya masih menggantung di hatinya, berakumulasi dengan sesal-sesal yang terdahulu, menjadi beban yang tidak bisa dilepaskan oleh gadis itu.

Setelah menyingkap selimut, Rukia beringsut mendekati jendela. Saat jari-jarinya hendak menarik gorden, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang asing di jalan depan rumahnya. Seuatu yang mencolok, dan Rukia yakin hanya ada satu di dunia ini, rambut oranye jabrik. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" Bisiknya heran mendapati teman sekelasnya itu berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya, celingukan meoleh kesana-kemari. "Kenapa dia ada di sini?".

* * *

"Kenapa aku malah ke sini?" Pemuda oranye itu meggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kebiasaannya bila sedang bingung. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan keadaan seorang gadis, dan rupanya alam bawah sadar dan kakinya menjalin kerjasama yang sangat baik. Ketika sadar dari lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ia telah berada di depan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa, rumah keluarga Kuchiki. "Ck! Sial... Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau dia melihatku di sini?"

Ichigo berbalik, hendak meninggalkan rumah itu, tapi kakinya tidak jadi bergerak. "Sudah sampai di sini, kenapa tidak pastikan saja keadaannya sekalian?" Namun saat berbalik, sebersit gengsi mengusiknya, "Kenapa aku mesti repot-repot?" Keragu-raguan membuatnya ingin menjauh dari tempat itu, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya tetap bertahan. "Arrrggh!" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya yang memang berantakan.

"Permisi, tuan?" Seorang pria tinggi besar berkulit cokelat menghampiri Ichigo, dari seragamnya sepertinya pria itu _butler_ keluarga Kuchiki.

"Ah iya?" Gagap Ichigo. Saking asik dengan kebimbangannya, Ichigo jadi tidak menyadari kedatangan pria itu.

"Maaf, anda ada perlu apa?"

"Ti-tidak." Ichigo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Sepertinya aku tersesat. Permisi!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi pria itu, Ichigo langsung balik badan dan pergi tergesa-gesa, rasa malunya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Hei!" Suara dalam yang sudah begitu dikenal Ichigo membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo memutar kepala, dan seperti yang telah ia duga, Rukia berdiri di belakang _butler_nya yang tinggi besar. Selama beberapa detik, siswa oranye itu terpana, Rukia masih mengenakan gaun tidur putih panjang tanpa lengan, jika dikombinasikan dengan mansionnya yang bergaya Eropa, ia terlihat seperti putri dari negeri dongeng.

"Ichigo?" Panggilan Rukia membuat Ichigo kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pertanyaan senada dengan yang dilontarkan _butler_ membuatnya seperti tersengat.

"A-aku..." Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya asal, gugup karena tidak siap dengan alasan.

"Hm...?" Rukia menaikkan alisnya, tanda tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

"Aku... Itu, eh..." Ichigo bertambah gugup karena amethyst Rukia menatap hazelnya langsung.

"Menghawatirkanku?" Tebakan Rukia tepat sasaran, karena Ichigo hanya meresponnya dengan ternganga.

"Bu-bukan!" Sembur Ichigo, "Aku hanya, hanya..." Otaknya rupanya tidak terlatih dalam mengarang cerita bohong.

Rukia tersenyum geli sekarang. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan sisi lain Ichigo yang biasanya begitu beringas dan tidak peduli. Ternyata seorang Ichigo juga bisa salah tingkah. "Ayo mampir?" Tawar Rukia, lama-lama ia merasa tidak enak juga mengerjai Ichigo sampai mukanya merah begitu.

"Di sini saja." Sahut Ichigo cepat. Rukia masih tersenyum jahil dan itu membuatnya merasa kalau bisa saja gadis itu mengerjainya lagi kalau terlalu lama di rumah ini, bisa rusak image _cool_-nya selama ini. "Kau masih terganggu dengan peristiwa kemarin?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Chad, kau boleh pergi. Biar nanti aku yang menutup gerbangnya." Sang _butler_ mengangguk singkat kemudian melangkah menuju rumah. Rukia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, "Tentu saja. Apa kau tidak merasa tertekan dengan kejadian itu?"

"Ya tentu saja. Seseorang meninggal di depan mataku, tentu saja bayangan itu terus melintas di kepalaku." Dengus Ichigo. "Tapi aku pikir, mengurung diri di kamar tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Jadi menurutmu, berkeliaran di jalan pada jam sekolah akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" Rukia membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Bukan! Hanya saja aku..."

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" Sambar Rukia. Tangan mungil yang tadinya memegang gerbang, berpindah ke dagu, menyembunyikan senyum jahil yang muncul di wajahnya. Entah kenapa melihat Ichigo yang salah tingkah menjadi hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak kesal, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas gadis di depannya. Ia meremas salah satu jeruji di yang menghiasi gerbang, wajahnya tambah berkerut. "Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang." Tanpa permisi, Ichigo berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Rukia yang masih tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujar Rukia tulus. Meski Ichigo tidak mengakui, tapi dari semburat merah di pipinya, Rukia tahu pemuda itu memang cemas akan keadaannya.

Ichigo terus melangkah, pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat Rukia. Namun, sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Sementara kakinya terus berjalan, diam-diam ekor matanya terus memperhatikan Rukia yang kini menutup pagar dan berbalik masuk ke masionnya. Saat gadis itu telah hilang dari jangkauan pandangannya, Ichigo berhenti dan menoleh. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah, matanya menyiratkan keheranan yang amat sangat. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa...?" Bisiknya.

* * *

TOK... TOK...

Ketukan di pintu membuat seorang pria berambut cokelat mengangkat wajah dari tumpukan berkas yang sedang diperiksanya. "Masuk."

Pintu dibuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita berkacamata yang menghormat dengan sigap. "Inspektur Starrk, kami tidak menemukan surat pesan kematian itu."

Starrk yang masih duduk di bangkunya mengernyit, "Kau sudah geledah tempat di sekitar anak itu jatuh? Mungkin saja kertas itu terbang dari sakunya saat ia terjun."

"Sepertinya kemungkinan itu kecil sekali, karena saku jasnya tertutup rapat. Tapi kami tetap mengadakan penyisiran di sekitar TKP, dan hasilnya nihil. Pesan kematian itu tidak ditemukan."

"Apa surat itu benar-benar ada?" Starrk lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Menurut keterangan Yamamoto-san, kedua muridnya memberikan kesaksian seperti itu." Jawab wanita itu sembari menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk.

"Kau, sudah minta keterangan mereka, Nanao?"

"Belum, Inspektur Starrk." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Nanao. "Mereka berdua tidak ada di sekolah. Lagi pula Kepala Sekolah Yamamoto sangat protektif terhadap murid-muridnya, mengingat mereka masih di bawah umur. Saya sedang mengusahakan agar kita bisa mendapat keterangan langsung dari Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki."

"Baiklah, Nanao. Aku minta laporan kesaksian mereka besok sudah ada di mejaku." Starrk mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di permukaan meja, resah. "Ada perkembangan lain lagi?"

"Belum ada, inspektur." Sahut Nanao singkat. Kapten Divisi Investigasi itu memang sangat efisien dalam bekerja, juga berbicara.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke upacara pemakaman Hanataro sore ini. Mungkin kita bisa dapat sesuatu disana."

* * *

"Sudah kau dapatkan surat itu?" Sebuah suara bernada ketus menggema di ruangan luas bergaya Victoria.

"Hehehe tentu saja." Sahut seorang pemuda berambut biru cerah memperlihatkan seringainya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sofa terdekat.

"Jangan tertawa!" Hardik suara ketus itu. "Kecerobohanmu nyaris membongkar semuanya. Aku heran pria besar sepertimu tidak pernah bisa bersikap dewasa." Ia menadahkan tangannya, pertanda meminta sesuatu dari si rambut biru.

"Oh baiklah, lihat siapa yang bicara!" Sungut pemuda biru itu seranya beringsut mendekati tempat duduk lawan bicaranya, kemudian menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Namun, mendadak ia menutup mulut karena tatapan mata sang lawan bicara. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin ia sudah terkapar di lantai sekarang juga.

Setelah kertas itu berada di tangannya, "Jaga bicaramu." Nada ketus menggema lagi di ruangan itu. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan surat, membacanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap murka pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Grimmjow!" Panggilnya marah pada pemuda berambut biru. "Hanataro itu jelas-jelas menulis namamu dan teman-teman dalam pesan kematiannya ini!" Ia mengacungkan surat itu di depan wajahnya. "Kalau saja polisi menemukan surat ini, kita bisa tamat, dan kau! Aku pastikan kau akan membusuk tanpa seorangpun menangisi kematianmu!" Murkanya.

"Tapi kan surat itu sekarang sdah di sini. Polisi pasti tidak tahu kalau anak itu meninggalkan pesan sebelum kematiannya." Kilah Grimmjow. "Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan begitu!"

"Kalau saja aku tidak mendapat informasi tentang pesan kematian itu, apa kau dan otak udangmu itu bisa tertawa bodoh begitu sekarang?" Hardik suara itu, masih dengan nada ketus yang sama. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti mem-bully anak itu. Ia memang lemah, tapi ia bukan idiot! Kau membahayakan kelompok kita, apa kau sadar?"

Kekesalan sangat terlihat di wajah Grimmjow, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka digertak, tapi berhadapa dengan orang ini mau tidak mau membuatnya harus rela tutup mulut.

"Sudahlah." Sosok lain muncul di depan pintu. "Aku yakin Grimmjow sudah sadar akan kesalahannya. Iya kan?" Pemuda berambut pirang menyeringai lebar ke arah Grimmjow.

Sedangkan Grimmjow hnya meresponnya dengan dengusan.

"Shinji, awasi dia."

"Apa? Hei? Masa aku harus diawasi olehnya?" Grimmjow menuding Shinji Hirako.

"Untuk sementara, sampai kau bisa mengendalikan kecerobohanmu, kau ada di bawah pengawasan Shinji." Ia menekankan setiap katanya, membuat bicaranya terdengar lebih ketus dari sebelumnya. "Dan ini, " ia mengambil pemantik dari dalam laci mejanya, "Harus dimusnkahkan." Ucapnya seraya mempertemukan ujung surat itu dengan api, membuatnya terbakar perlahan. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar." Seiring kepergian Grimmjow dan Shinji dari ruangan itu, ia melempar surat yang terbakar ke dalam perapian yang kosong, membiarkan nyala api padam dengan sendirinya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Reina Rukii : memang ada hal-hal yang masih saya belum kasih tau, tapi sedikit demi sedikit bakal terungkap sejalan ma cerita ini. So, biar ga penasaran, tetep baca ya. Hehe –plak-

nMz-icHiki Aoi : ini chap 2 aoi! Mudah2an suka ya.. romance udah nyempil dikit (yaah kalo bisa disebut romance *ngeliatin ichiruki scnene di atas*)

Ai Sekai : updated.. updated.. *sambil bawa2 spanduk*

Kianhe Tsuji : halo kianhe.. boleh kok numpang ripiu, hehe.. hanataro kenapa? Itu sedikit diceritain di chap ini *ditabok gara2 sok misterius*

Jee-eugene : sebenarnya, mereka itu…. *dibekep ichiruki*

ruki : jangan bongkar2 rahasia dong, tar gak surprise lagi!

Ichi : Kenapa aku ngalangin si midget buka pintu itu? Soalnya takut tar dia shock lagi *blushing sambil ngelirik rukia*

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan : rukia fisiknya gak lemah kok, cuma dia sering pingsan itu karena... di chap depan aja deh hehe *ditendang yanz*

Ruki Yagami : yah pada dasarnya hanataro cuma korban cin.. hehehe *dibebat hanataro pake perban*

Minami Tsubaki : ah gomen! Salah co-pas, hehehe –plak- sebenernya pengennya ini supranatural/mysteri/advebture, tapi masih bingung juga.. makasih ya minami atas sarannya, aku coba ganti genrenya deh ^^

eriluvte-chan : iya tuh, capek kali matanya ruki ngeliat rambutnya ichi hahahaha *ditabok ichi*

Nana-chan Kuchisaki : ini sudah update! Mind to RnR..?

nakki desinta : hohoho bukan kok, nakki.. itu cuman isshin yang aneh bin gak ajaib –plak-

ruki ruu mikan head : ga apa-apa kok ruu.. ruu mampir di sini aja udah seneng.. hehehe.. ruki ga sakit kok, tenag aja ^^d


	4. Chapter 3

**Indigo**

-Knowing The Unknown-

Chapter : 3

.

.

Summary : Penjahat, pahlawan dan sang putri. Ketiga pemain utama kita sudah berada di satu panggung. Kau tahu? Drama ini baru saja akan dimulai.

.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Warnings : Typo (s), AU, so may OOC, don't like? Just don't read.

For aya who have been waiting this chapter for years(?) :)

* * *

"Maaf Sensei, tapi ini penting!" Kapten Nanao Ise membenahi letak kacamatanya, hampir putus asa membujuk orang tua di hadapannya. Sebagai polisi yang sudah berpengalaman, mengintimidasi lawan bicara bukanlah hal sulit. Namun mantan guru semasa SMA-nya ini jelas bukan orang yang dapat ditekan dengan mudah. "Sensei," Nanao menghela nafas sebelum mengulangi kata-katanya untuk kesekian kali, "kami harus berbicara dengan mereka mengenai surat yang tidak ditemukan itu. Kami mengerti mereka masih di bawah umur, tapi bila kami tidak menggali informasi langsung maka kasus ini akan menemui jalan buntu. Jadi dengan atau tanpa ijin sensei, saya akan menemui kedua murid itu."

Orang tua yang berdiri membelakangi Sang Kapten pun menoleh. Memandang sangsi pada polisi yang duduk di depan meja kepala sekolah. "Mereka masih kecil, kau tahu? Bagaimana jika nanti mereka mendapat tekanan dalam kesaksian mereka?"

"Mereka akan lebih tertekan jika kasus ini ditutup tanpa ada kejelasan siapa pelaku di balik ini. Dan saya tahu mereka adalah anak-anak yang kuat. Anda tahu apa yang saya maksud." Nanao tersenyum simpul. Tidak perlu menjelaskan seberapa kuat Ichigo Kurosaki dalam urusan menghajar orang dan seberapa kuat perlindungan keluarga Kuchiki terhadap putrinya.

Yamamoto menarik nafas panjang, ia tahu polisi punya wewenang untuk ini, tidak peduli seberapa keras usahanya melindungi psikologis siswanya. Perlahan ia beranjak kembali ke mejanya, mengangkat pesawat telepon dan menghubungi ruang guru. "Shunsui. Panggil Kurosaki dan Kuchiki ke ruanganku."

* * *

Rukia melangkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, wajahnya menunduk menghindari pandangan siswa lain. Ia takut jika pandangannya bersibobrok dengan dengan orang lain maka mereka akan punya kesempatan untuk menunjukkan wajah simpati atau menanyainya dengan intensitas keingintahuan yang tinggi. Rukia tidak butuh itu saat ini. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya, semua yang tidak bisa dibaginya dengan orang lain. Dianggap tidak waras tentu bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Di tengah kecamuk pikirannya, Rukia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang bersandar di gerbang dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ketika ia berjalan melintasi orang itu, sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan karena orang itu memanggil nama depannya, tapi karena suara yang sangat dikenalnya, dan intonasi yang menyiratkan urgensi. "Ichigo." Ujarnya seraya menoleh.

Ichigo menghampirinya dalam dua langkah, "Kepala sekolah mencari kita." Ucapnya seolah menjawab keheranan Rukia atas sapaan pagi yang diberikan padanya. "Ayo." Ia berjalan mendahului gadis yang masih memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia, meski ia sudah bisa menebak jawaban yang akan diberikan pemuda di depannya. Seorang siswa tewas dengan penuh kejanggalan, dan mereka berdua menjadi saksi kunci. Tentu saja cepat atau lambat polisi akan meminta keterangan dari keduanya.

"Ada pihak kepolisian di ruangannya yang ingin bicara dengan kita." Nah, benar bukan?

Namun ada sesuatu yang ditangkap Rukia tersirat di wajah Ichigo. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari rasa takut, cemas, atau gelisah -seperti yang seharusnya dirasakan seseorang menuju proses interogasi. Sesuatu seperti kebingungan, ketidakmampuan menemukan jawaban atas satu pertanyaan penting. Rukia pun memutuskan untuk menyuarakan keheranannya, "ada lagi, Ichigo?"

Siswa yang tidak mau repot-repot mengancingkan jasnya itu pun mendadak berhenti. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan memandang tajam pada sepasang violet. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia yang terkejut dengan reaksi berlebihan Ichigo atas pertanyaan sederhananya hanya bisa mengerjap. Kedua alisnya terangkat heran. "Tidak ada. Hanya bertanya. Tidak perlu tegang begitu kan?" Katanya sambil menaikkan bahu.

Sesaat Ichigo tampak ragu. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kanan yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di dalam saku jasnya, mengepal dan melepas dengan gelisah. Rukia yang semakin heran dengan tingkahnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, tapi ketika akan melangkah sesuatu menahan gerakannya. Ichigo meraih tangannya dan menggenggam dengan erat.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya saat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan mereka yang bertaut ke kedua amber Ichigo. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?"

Sang gadis bangsawan berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi ditahan oleh Ichigo yang menatapnya lekat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu sangat tiba-tiba dan di luar konteks, membuat dahi Rukia semakin berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa..." Kalimat pemuda urakan itu terhenti oleh kebimbangan.

"Tidak bisa apa?" Seru lawan bicaranya tidak sabaran. Sikap Ichigo yang diliputi keraguan membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini?

Intimidasi dan kesungguhan yang menguar dari amethyst di hadapannya memaksa Ichigo menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ia ingin memastikan sesuatu pada gadis ini. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya penasaran sejak menggenggam tangan Rukia yang pingsan di ruang kesehatan. Ia harus memastikan sekarang, atau tidak selamanya. Harus. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?"

* * *

Empat pasang mata mengawasi adegan berpegangan tangan bak telenovela yang sedang dilakukan dua murid paling eksentrik dari lantai dua. Keempatnya mengangkat alis.

"Mereka tampak sangat akrab, sensei. Apakah mereka punya hubungan khusus?" Nanao mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari saku jasnya dan mulai menulis.

Yamamoto memandang Ukitake sang wali kelas dengan pandangan jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi, yang diresponnya dengan mimik kebapakan. "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berdua terlibat pertemanan yang akrab dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Apalagi menjalin hubungan satu sama lain. Mungkinkah kasus ini mulai membangun ikatan diantara mereka?"

"Wah, wah... Mengutip buku yang pernah kubaca, 'kadang diperlukan tragedi untuk mengubah cara orang berpikir dan merasa'. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka tragedinya akan sedemikian tragis dan mengerikan." Kyoraku Shunsui menimpali dengan suram. Menciptakan lagi aura gelap di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Berjanjilah Nanao," suara Yamamoto memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengungkap siapa pun yang ada di balik ini semua."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Sensei."

* * *

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?"

Rukia ternganga mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo yang menurutnya semakin tidak nyambung. Selama tiga detik ia terpaku, berharap si jabrik akan berseru 'April Mop!'. Namun kerutan di dahi Ichigo dan alisnya yang hampir menyatu membuat kemungkinan itu menghilang, wajahnya tidak seperti sedang mengucapkan lelucon satu April.

Sementara Ichigo yang melihat gadis di hadapannya mematung, jadi malu sendiri. Mengapa ia harus mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dan membuatnya dianggap sakit jiwa, lagi? Merasa kesal, ia melepas genggamannya pada Rukia dengan kasar. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Aargh..! Lupakan!" Serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak!" Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi." Melihat matanya yang jujur, mau tidak mau Rukia berkeyakinan bahwa apa yang Ichigo sampaikan adalah hal yang serius.

Menghela nafas panjang, kedua ambernya menatap langsung pada lautan violet yang meneduhkan. Tidak ada rasa sangsi disana. Tak ada sorot skeptis atau pun cemooh seperti yang biasa didapatnya bila menyebut topik seputar 'membaca pikiran' lagi. Maka, diyakinkannya dirinya bahwa membahas ini dengan Rukia tidak akan semenyakitkan seperti apa yang telah dilaluinya ketika mencoba jujur pada orang lain. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain." Ujarnya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Gadis mungil itu tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa. Apa bocah oranye ini serius? "Lalu kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku?" Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, alih-alih hanya bengong dan membuat hati pemuda di hadapannya berubah pesimis.

Ichigo mengangguk, kemudian lagi-lagi meraih tangan Rukia dan menjabatnya. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran lewat sidik jari." Tambahnya cepat sebelum Rukia berprasangka buruk dengan 'kegemarannya' menggenggam tangan mungil Sang Kuchiki. "Aku bisa melakukannya dengan memegang tangan seseorang atau dengan menyentuh benda yang pernah kontak langsung dengan tangan seseorang dan masih memiliki sidik jarinya." Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia dan tiba-tiba menjambret kotak kado yang sedang dibawa seorang murid bercepol yang kebetulan lewat. "Kau mau memberikan ini pada Hitsugaya Toushiro kan?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan kotak itu ke tangan si pemilik yang masih ternganga atas aksi Ichigo.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Gagap gadis itu yang kini telah memerah wajahnya.

"Kau memikirkannya sepanjang jalan." Ucap Ichigo cuek dan memberikan gestur agar gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah disilangkannya kedua tangan di dada dan mengerutkan alis, sulung Kurosaki itu menggumam kesal, "Cih. Kasmaran tidak pernah berasosiasi baik denganku."

"Hah?"

"Selain membaca pikirannya, aku juga bisa merasakan emosinya saat memikirkan seseorang atau sesuatu." Tambah Ichigo.

Dahi Ichigo semakin berkerut melihat Rukia menydorkan tasnya. "Mungkin kau harus menyentuh dulu apa yang sudah kupegang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bisa melakukannya dengan menyentuh tangan langsung! Lagi pula aku menyentuh pintu gerbangmu saat mengobrol denganmu di depan rumahmu kemarin, ingat? Dan itu tidak berhasil! Kau lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terbaca olehku! Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan!" Katanya mulai gusar. "Apakah kau juga sepertiku?"

Rukia membuang wajah. Namun, Ichigo menangkap perubahan dalam rona wajahnya. "Apakah kau juga punya...?" Cecarnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Masih dengan wajah berpaling, Rukia menjawab, "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran, jika itu yang kau maksud." Perlahan ia menyapukan pandangan pada kedua mata Ichigo yang menatapnya bingung. "Tapi aku juga sama sepertimu." Sorot amethyst berkabut gurat kesedihan saat berkata, "Kita indigo."

* * *

"Kita indigo."

Pernyataan gadis berambut pendek itu sudah diperkirakan oleh Ichigo, dan sudah seharusnya pula ia tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Rasa senang dan lega memudarkan kerutan di dahinya. Akhirnya, ia menemukan seseorang yang sama dengan dirinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang untuk diajak berbagi. Tapi nada suara gadis ini melagukan kegetiran, kesunyian di setiap suku kata yang terucap. Ichigo menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi, sembari menatap kejauhan, apa pun asalkan bukan mata violet Rukia. Ia bukan pemuda yang pandai mengumbar kata, dan dengan manis memberikan penghiburan pada seorang gadis. Meski ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui sesuatu tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ketika mencoba menjelaskan tapi tidak ada yang percaya, atau pun kala orang-orang menjauh dan berbisik di belakangnya.

Teringat sesuatu yang penting, Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk tepat ketika Ichigo mengembalikan pandangan ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu ia akan meninggal disana?" Pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut keduanya pada saat yang bersamaan. Namun baru saja Ichigo hendak membuka suara, sebuah panggilan mengghentikannya.

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki" Dari kejauhan tampak Ishida berlari kecil mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kepala Sekolah memanggil kalian."

* * *

Inspektur Starrk menutup map merah di tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kerja bersama tumpukan map-map yang lain. "Jadi mereka berdua tetap bersikeras bahwa surat itu masih ada sesaat sebelum Hanatarou melompat?"

Kursi di depan meja itu berderit kecil saat Nanao menyilangkan kaki. "Benar, Pak. Tidak ada kesaksian mereka yang berubah." Ichigo dan Rukia memang telah menjelaskan semuanya, kecuali tentang kemampuan indigo mereka.

"Termasuk mereka berdua hanya kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian waktu itu?" Pria berdarah Spanyol itu menekankan kata 'kebetulan' dengan nada tak percaya.

"Mereka bilang, hanya mencari udara segar dan kebetulan bertemu disana." Nanao membuka buku catatannya, "tapi ada saksi yang menyatakan bahwa Kuchiki Rukia berlari dari ruang kesehatan menuju atap, sesaat setelah sadar dari pingsan."

"Berlari?" Ulang Starrk seraya mengernyitkan dahi. "Berlari sesaat setelah sadar dari pingsan?" Bawahannya hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Dan apa yang membuatnya bisa berlari dalam kondisi seperti itu?"

Kini pertanyaan Starrk dijawab dengan gelengan. "Kami belum mendapat informasi tentang apa penyebabnya, yang jelas setelah berlari ia menemukan Kurosaki dan korban di TKP sesaat sebelum korban mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kerutan di dahi inspektur belum juga hilang, "Apa anak itu benar-benar pingsan?"

"Dokter sekolah, Unohana-sensei lah yang memastikannya sendiri. Menurut informasi beliau, Kuchiki memang sering pingsan. Namun ia maupun pihak keluarganya tidak pernah mau terbuka dengan apa penyakit yang diderita olehnya."

Menghempaskan tubuh ke sandaran kursi, Starrk bergumam pelan. "Hmm... Si eksklusif Kuchiki, eh? Aku dengar gadis ini dekat dengan korban, si Yamada Hanatarou itu sangat mengaguminya tapi perasaannya tidak berbalas. Dan bocah Kurosaki itu, ada hubungan apa diantara mereka?"

Nanao menggeleng singkat, ia belum menemukan tautan antara mereka berdua. "Guru-guru dan para murid bilang, mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung, kecuali setelah kejadian itu."

"Ia juga punya hubungan dekat dengan korban, kan? Kurosaki sering menolong korban ketika ia ditindas oleh siswa lain." Starrk tampak menimbang-nimbang informasi yang dibawa anak buahnya. Semuanya tampak seperti kepingan puzzle yang berserakan, yang mana saja harus disatukan agar muncul satu petunjuk yang mengarah pada penyelesaian kasus? "Ah," serunya masih dalam nada malas yang tak pernah hilang dari suaranya. "Aku sudah melihat rekaman CCTV yang kau kirim tadi pagi."

"Mereka hanya memasang CCTV di lorong dan ruangan tempat menyimpan benda berharga." Sahut Nanao cepat.

"Iya..." Lanjutnya seraya dengan enggan mencari-cari berkas diantara tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya. "Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau mereka tidak memasang kamera di atap. Maksudku, apa yang akan mereka rekam? Matahari terbenam?" Ia terkekeh pelan. Namun segera menutup mulut ketika leluconnya tidak mendapat tanggapan. "Kau tidak punya selera humor, Nanao." Desahnya pasrah.

"Anda sudah sering bilang begitu, Inspektur." Ujar Nanao masih dengan muka ditekuk.

Starrk hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasang wajah kau-selalu-begitu-aku-jadi-bosan. "Nah, ini. Ini sangat menarik." Inspektur menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari tumpukan di sudut kiri mejanya, kemudian mengamati sebentar. "Saat kejadian, ada seorang anak berambut biru terlihat berlari di lorong menuju ke arah tangga. Tapi begitu mencapai lantai dua, masih di tangga, ia terlihat menerima telepon. Lalu segera berbelok arah, menuruni tangga. Ketika ia mencapai lantai satu adalah waktu yang sama ketika korban melompat. Bagian yang menarik adalah, saat itu bocah biru itu tengah berlari menyusuri lorong menuju ke arah jatuhnya korban. Kau tahu siapa ini?" Starrk memperlihatkan foto yang diambil dari salah satu potongan video CCTV.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Seru Nanao dalam campuran nada terkejut dan terarik. "Ia terkenal di sekolah. Bisa dibilang preman sekolah. Ia memiliki geng yang beranggotakan teman-temannya di kelas tiga. Mereka menindas bahkan melakukan kekerasan di sekolah, juga..." Mendadak Nanao berhenti, seolah memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan gamang, "juga sering mem-_bully_ korban."

Starrk menaikkan alisnya, "Bocah biru ini sering menindas korban. Hmm..." Sebuah senyum samar muncul di bibirnya saat pria tegap itu menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursinya yang empuk. "Penjahat, pahlawan dan sang putri. Ketiga pemain utama kita sudah berada di satu panggung. Kau tahu, Nanao? Drama ini baru saja akan dimulai."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yup! Kemampuan ichigo sudah saya jawab, dan kemampuan itu terinspirasi dari sebuah novel jadul yang pernah saya baca. Judulnya kalo ga salah 'fingerprint', saya ga inget lagi pengarang, penerbit atau ceritanya. Hehe..

Dan untuk rukia, sabar ya.. ^^

PS : untuk semua yg RNR, luv u all!

PSS : byakuya gak bole mati!

PSSS : eits, gak pake protes *ngancem tite kubo

.

aya : ini aya.. mudah2an km suka yaa.. :)

wu : hoho makasi wu.. Ini chap 3..

Reina Rukii : hubungannya adalah.. Jreng..jreng.. Ah kasi tau di chap dpn aja.. Hehe *ditimpuk

mautauaja : maaf ga bisa apdet kilat, tukang posnya cuti.. Hehe

Meyrin kyuchan : yah begitu lah mey.. Tapi apa yg terlihat belum tentu yg sebenarnya lho.. Fufufu *evil smirk

nakki desinta : hola nakki! Apa kabar? Ini chap 3 nya, selamat menikmati ya..^^

Cim-jee : hohoho.. Apa akar masalahnya belum bisa saya kasih tau sekarang, biar jee penasaran terus.. Hehehe..

Kyucchi : yg sebenarnya? Masih rahasia kyucchi... Hihihi -plak-

ika chan : tenang ika-chan, hanataro ga akan gentayangan sembarangan.. :D

Wi3nter : yaa bisa dibilang begitu. Ketertarikan mereka muncul tanpa sadar karena masing-masing ngerasain ada 'berbedaan' dalam diri mereka. Trus karena sekarang terseret dalam kasus yang sama, mudah2an mereka cepet lengket.. hoho

Nana : makasi nana.. RNR terus yak..

Shinichirou-Aoi : wah bener nih? Saya ga jago bikin romance, nih aoi.. Makasi ya.. Ini chap 3 udah apdet


End file.
